


My bear

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Night World - L. J. Smith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I see both of these characters holding on to a childhood item and seeing this item as their friend that understands them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My bear

You were always there to protect me  
through the dark and cold of night  
I would hold you close beside me  
and squeeze you in so close, so tight

We would pretend we were in another place  
so free and full of fun  
where no one could ever hurt us  
and life had just begun

I would tell you all my secrets  
about the happenings of the day  
I would often whisper in your ear  
please take this pain away

Although you couldn't stop the life  
or path that I was led  
I would sit with you for hours  
just alone on my bed

And each time that we heard  
a footstep made or maybe two  
a door slide open  
I would just reach out for you

You would take me to that place  
so free and full of fun  
and the pain wouldn't hurt  
and again it was done

So now that I am older  
and the fears have faded too  
I can look around my life  
and it doesn't seem so true

You're still here to protect me  
with an eye missing or two  
My favorite little bear  
We made it because of you


End file.
